The present invention relates to a multichannel stimulation system for regenerating damaged corneal nerves, and more specifically, to a multichannel stimulation system for regenerating damaged corneal nerves, which can effectively regenerate damaged corneal nerves by applying electric pulse signal as a stimulation signal through multiple channels attached in a plurality of areas close to the eyes.
After the permission of Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in the mid-1990s, about 30 million people worldwide have undergone vision correction surgery for myopia treatment, and recently in Korea, more than half of the population needs vision correction surgery as a result of aging population and rapid increase in the use of digital devices.
Accordingly, it is estimated that more than 200,000 people undergo laser vision correction surgery every year in Korea, and this laser vision correction surgery damages the corneal nerve bundles in the process of physically affecting the corneal epithelium to correct refractive error.
The density and sensory function of the actual corneal nerve bundles tend to decrease immediately after the laser vision correction surgery, and it has been found that dry eye syndrome and corneal pain, which are frequent side effects of the laser vision correction surgery, are closely related to the corneal nerve bundles.
Recently, thanks to the rapid development of neuromodulation and research of nervous system, understanding of the growth and function of nerve cells is increasing. In addition, according to the accumulated technologies, it is shown that nerve regeneration may control activities by means of inherent features and regeneration of nerves and tissues can be accelerated by using minute electrical stimulation in regenerating peripheral nerves.
Accordingly, although various methods are proposed to treat patients suffering from visual disorder using minute electrical stimulation, effective treatment is difficult as the methods simply exercise electrical stimulation through probes.
The background technology of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Laid-opened Patent No. 10-2018-0125997 released on Nov. 26, 2018.